


fanart for 'Machines ,Gods and Monsters'

by stormbrite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted most of these seperately on tumblr but decided to post here as well now that the story is done.<br/>sorry for the laziness at the end ,I want to make something better for the last parts of the story but have been a bit busy .Maybe later. I love this story</p>
    </blockquote>





	fanart for 'Machines ,Gods and Monsters'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Machines, Gods & Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505543) by [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum). 



> I posted most of these seperately on tumblr but decided to post here as well now that the story is done.  
> sorry for the laziness at the end ,I want to make something better for the last parts of the story but have been a bit busy .Maybe later. I love this story

 


End file.
